The Veil
by Crystar500
Summary: An ancient veil is broken, unlocking superpowers in people born with a special gene strain. Watch high-profile figures adapt to their new abilities and how others search for answers.
1. Introduction

Hey, everyone! This is my new, very lengthy, story. I gave up on the idea of an ElesaxVolkner fanfic. I hope you liked the songfic of Volkner, though. I have to make a few edits to that when I get a chance. Alright, now for the important stuff. This new story is going to feature different Pokemon characters realizing they have special powers (Yes, I know some Psychics like Sabrina already have them) and how they react in having them. It takes place in a sort of apocalyptic scenario. Each chapter, however, will be based around a single character. That's all I'll say for now! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Intro**

A man walked up a mountain path. He was alone, not a sound around him besides his own footsteps and occasional dirt crunching under his boots. His clothes were dirtied, hair dirty. He wore an old gray uniform which was ripped. The uniform had a yellow patch that was long forgotten by the public. The man eventually entered a cave which he continued to trek through. He hung his head low. The only light he had was a glowing, gold, flute he held in his right hand.

Not a Pokemon bothered him at all as he walked towards the light at the end of the cave. He knew something awaited him there. He shielded his eyes from the light as he walked through the exit. He found himself standing amidst the old ruins on the top of the mountain. The man tried to forget old memories from this forsaken place and stood firm. He smirked as he knew what was to come.

He took a deep breath, blowing into the golden flute with his last breath.

The mountain shook, forcing the man to hold onto a nearby fallen pillar. There was a flash of light. When he finally recovered, he opened his eyes and looked upon the glass staircase that appeared before him. He smiled at his success and put the flute away. He then pulled out a small dagger as he trekked up the long staircase.

At the top he was met by a Pokemon. This Pokemon was different, however, in that it was capable of speech. If you were around it yourself, you would be able to feel the power emanating from it. The man walked up to it slowly. The Pokemon then spoke up, stopping him in his tracks.

"What brings you to my domain, mortal?"

The man looked up, grabbing the dagger a bit tighter. "I have a request."

"So be it. What is this 'request' you have?" it replied.

"I- I want a wish to be exact." The man said, getting nervous.

"Maybe I'm not the one you seek."

"Please, I beg of you. One wish." The man got on one knee, pleading to the immortal creature.

"Rise, mortal! One wish I grant you. When that wish is given, you are not to return! Understand?" The Pokemon tensed, giving off a bit of a white glow.

"Y-Yes, great one. I wish for you to take me to The Veil."

The Pokemon thought for a moment. "So be it. You will be under my eye, however."

"Of course you are. I didn't expect anything less." The man replied, smiling. A second later, he was teleported away.

He stood on a small platform, high in the air. The Pokemon must have granted him the ability to breathe this high up. He looked down at the long drop to Earth. Not a cloud in sight for a long while. In front of him was a massive wall, or forcefield. It shone purple and sort of, 'bubbled' this way and that. The man clenched the dagger, getting ready.

In a swift movement, the man swung the dagger, tearing through the forcefield and making a large tear in the forcefield. The forcefield seemed to rumble and the man fell on his back. The tear started to get bigger and the forcefield fell apart, as if it was bleeding out. The man laughed a devilish laugh as the forcefield finally broke apart and dissipated, leaving only blackness. He stood up and smirked at his success once again.

"Finally… I can create a new world."

He was cut short as he saw a portal open up beside him. The Pokemon from earlier emerged through it, glowing white. By the look of it, it seemed enraged. The Pokemon floated over to the man and pushed him on his back.

"Do you know what you've just done? You've broken The Veil!" it boomed. It spoke so loudly, a Diglett under the ground could probably hear it from the sky.

The man only smirked. "A new world is the way of progress."

"I cannot reverse this! This was here before I was even created!" The Pokemon started to glow even whiter, almost pale.

The man only laughed. "And what do you plan on doing?"

The Pokemon cried out in anger and flew up. "JUDGEMENT BE UPON YOU!"

The last thing the man ever saw was a white flash of light as his body disintegrated.

* * *

That was the intro! Sort of suspenseful wasn't it? You should've been able to figure out who the man and the Pokemon were, but if you didn't, I'm not telling you! I guess it's a better experience that way, anyway. Be sure to read the next chapters! I'm going to start with the Hoenn gym leaders first, but in random order! That's all for now, but some reviews would be appreciated!


	2. Liza in Mossdeep

**Liza**

A young girl sat in the back of the gym she was co-head of. It was about 1 PM and she was busy meditating and expanding her telepathy abilities. Under mediation, she was in a secluded beautiful land. A waterfall peacefully ran behind her as she sat, crossed legged on the bank nearby.

She opened her eyes with a jolt as something ruined her meditation. She felt a loud ringing in her ears, which she put a hand over to block the noise. "Ow!" She cried out.

Her hand reached out to the Poke Ball nearby her. She seemed to forget the ringing as the Poke Ball somehow floated over to her hand. She looked curiously at the Poke Ball, wondering. She thought for a few moments, before deciding on testing what she had just discovered.

Liza got up, using the teleporter to get to the front entrance of the gym. She walked out casually, not worrying about any challengers that might arrive. They would have to get past the puzzles and gym trainers first, along with her brother having to be there. She watched a small Zigzagoon rummage through the trash of a nearby home. She stopped, looking over the home's fence at the Pokemon. She took a deep breath and concentrated, lifting the Zigzagoon gently into the air.

The Pokemon squealed and kicked out, trying to fight the force. Liza felt sorry for the creature and brought him over the gate, setting him down in front of her. She patted the Pokemon on the head. "If you're hungry, don't rummage through the trash." She said with a smile as she took a Poke Block out of her pocket.

The Zigzagoon cried happily and ate the Poke Block. He scurried off, leaving Liza alone. Liza stood there, wondering what she should do next. She didn't think long as a man ran up to her. He was only regular townsfolk, wearing casual clothing.

"Hey, Miss Liza! I just saw you lift that Pokemon into the air! That was amazing! I didn't know you had superpowers!" He seemed pretty happy about it and seemed to be a fan of hers.

"I, um… didn't know either." She stared at her hand, still a little shocked at what she was able to do.

"Yeah, I bet those powers can help around town a lot!"

"How so?" She was curious. Anything that could improve Mossdeep was good to her.

"How? Maybe a start would be getting rid of the Poochyenas trying to attack the Ponytas in my pen.

"Poochyenas? I didn't know they grew in this area…"

"Yeah, me either! They just started showing up a few minutes ago. My brother and nephew went to handle it.

"Well, I guess I can try to help..."

"I'd really appreciate it! This way!" The man smiled and led Liza north, to an enclosure near the edge of the island. The Poochyenas were barely being sent back, the man's brother and nephew trying to scare them away. Liza thought for a second, looking between the Poochyena and the water in the distance. There were about 5 of the Poochyenas, and Liza walked calmly towards them.

Two of the Pokemon turned and growled at her. Liza smiled calmly and lifted them into the air, raising her hand. She thrust her hand forward, sending the Pokemon out into the sea. They cried out before landing with a splash.

While she did this, one of the Poochyena lunged at the man's brother, using Bite on his arm. The man cried out. "Good Arceus, I'm bleeding!" The man clenched the bitten area.

Liza picked the Poochyena that had bitten him off the ground, launching it forward into the sea like the last two. After dealing with the remaining Poochyenas, Liza tended to the man. "You'll be fine, sir, don't worry!" The man nodded as Liza wrapped a rag around his arm to stop the bleeding.

They didn't notice the loud growling that was behind them both. The Ponytas shifted a bit as a large Mightyena, crept slowly behind them, waiting to strike. The Mightyena licked its lips and tensed up, getting ready to make a kill. It picked Liza as its target.

The large Pokemon lunged, aiming to drag Liza by her neck into the ground. In a split second, Liza sensed danger and turned around, sending the Pokemon back with a psychic wave. She didn't do it on her own thinking, however. It was just an instinct.

The man and his son watched as the Mightyena went out with a big splash into the ocean. The man's brother, from earlier, again ran up to Liza. "That was amazing! How do you do it?"

"I didn't even mean to do that... I didn't know it was behind me, something just came over me."

"Whatever it was nice job! I'll take care of my brother now, don't worry.

"Well, ok... It was my pleasure, though. I'm sure any gym leader would do the same!" She smiled, hurrying away. She walked back towards the gym, holding her head. "What is wrong with me?" She said to herself. She got startled by the reply that came back.

"Nothing's wrong with you, sis!"

It sounded like Tate. "Where are you? Don't mess with me! Where are you?"

"Um… in your head?" Came the reply.

"I said don't mess with me. I'm going to strangle you when I find you!"

"Liza, empathy, remembers?"

Liza held her head again, a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Tate. I just don't know what's going on. I heard a ringing sound earlier than discovered I had better abilities..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, I had it too."

"Yeah, I did too! You should've seen the stuff I've done already! I'm a superhero!"

"Don't brag, Tate. I've helped out around – "

"Town? Well, good, we always are open for help in Mossdeep. Just stay in the gym for now until I get – "

"There? Ok, Tate. Where are you, anyway?"

"Don't worry about that..." He replied and he cut off the telepathic connection.

Liza walked into the gym, a bit more confident. She didn't make it to the teleporter, though, without being stopped again. One of the psychics ran up to her. "Liza! There's been an incident!"

"The Poochyena? I handled that…"

"No, Liza. What Poochyena?" The psychic shook her head, forgetting she asked. "They need you at the Space Center, now!"

"Oh, well… my day just gets better, doesn't it? She said with sarcasm. She sighed, walking back out of the gym. As she did a jog over to the Space Center, she heard an explosion. She looked up as the rocket in pace, came tumbling down in pieces. She panicked and picked up her pace, running through the front doors of the space center. A scientist was glad to see her and welcomed her in, taking her hand and shaking it. "Oh, Liza, are we glad to see you! A Pokemon from space came and just destroyed the rocket!"

"Deoxys..?" She asked with a bit of fear.

"I believe so, Liza. You're a strong trainer, aren't you? Please help us!"

"Alright. Don't worry about a thing." She tried to sound brave, but she was still only young, only 13. Liza walked over to the rocket bay and pressed the button to open the large gate. The sight she saw was chaotic.

Deoxys was busy fighting Mossdeep Guard, a small defense force of the town. And it was winning. There was five guards in total, all armed with burst rifles. They weren't doing anything to Deoxys in it's Speed Forme. It was a bit traumatizing for the young girl as she also saw the debris of the rocket there as well. A rocket that she saw being built as she grew up.

Liza thought. Should she take her built-up anger out on Deoxys and get revenge for what it did to her childhood memory? Or should she help the guard apprehend it?

* * *

This is a new feature in these stories I'm including that is inspired by the Infamous games. Here's how it works. You choose whether you want to read the good or evil choice and follow the instructions of when to scroll down and where to stop scrolling.

**Karma Choice**

**[Good – Liza assists the Mossdeep guard in containing Deoxys for further study and research]**

**[Evil – Liza takes out her rage on Deoxys, not letting the Mossdeep guard get in her way]**

**For Good, just read below.**

**For Evil, scroll down until you see bold type again.**

* * *

Liza took a deep breath, clearing her mind. She ran over to one of the guards, who was taking cover behind a piece of debris. "What's the situation on this?" She asked.

The guard held his rifle tightly. It was easily shown he was scared. "W-Well… the Pokemon just dropped down from space. He came around 1 PM, I think, I'm not so sure… He was just dormant there for a long while before he changed his look and went beserk."

Liza nodded, thinking back on the information. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well… his eyes were white and normal when he first came down… Now they're all red and scary…"

Liza nodded again. "Ok, just stay calm for me."

She got up, stepping over some debris. Deoxys switched to its attack form, blasting an Aura Sphere in a guard's direction. Liza stopped the blast with her mind, deflecting it away. Liza did her own attack, sending a telekinetic wave in Deoxys' direction. Deoxys just calmly switched to it's Defense Forme, absorbing the attack. Liza picked up a piece of debris with her mind, throwing it at the Pokemon. It again, absorbed the attack as if it was nothing. She then hatched an idea. "Guards! Fire upon the Deoxys! We want it alive, understand?" She called out.

The guards starting to fire upon the Deoxys, which was becoming enraged. It transformed back to it's Normal Forme, blasting Aura Sphere at Liza. Liza got ready for the incoming blast as she sent it back at the Pokemon with another wave. Deoxys was sent back, hitting one of the bigger pieces of debris. It slowly started to recover, but not before Liza lifted it into the air, using all her mind power to keep it from breaking free. The Deoxys squirmed and moved. She groaned at the strain on her mind. "Guards, incapitate it, now!"

One of the guards released his Oddish, which used Sleep Powder on the Deoxys. Deoxys slowly fell asleep under Liza's grasp. After it had dozed off, she eased it to the ground where a guard capture it inside an Ultra Ball. The guard handed the Ultra Ball to Liza. "I'll leave that to you."

Liza smiled. She took the Ultra Ball and praised the guards for a job well done. She walked back inside the Space Center where she met the scientist again. "It's been handled, mister."

The scientist was hiding under his desk. He crawled out and looked up at Liza. "It's gone?"

She held up the Ultra Ball. "Yep. It's yours now. Find out what was wrong with it, for me, ok?" She said as she put the Ultra Ball on the desk.

The scientist stood up quickly and took it off the desk. "We thank you greatly, Liza! We'll be sure to see what's wrong with it soon enough. I will let you know when we do."

**[Good Karma stops here.]**

**[Evil Karma starts here.]**

* * *

Her childhood, ruined. Playing in the presence of the rocket, helping it be built, her and her brother making models of it, all gone…

Liza cried out in a rage and send a strong telekinetic blast in the Deoxys' direction. Deoxys couldn't change to Defense Forme in time and was sent flying backward. It tried to get up slowly, but was sent back to the ground by a large piece of debris Liza launched at it. One of the guards called to her. "No! We need it alive!"

"This is personal!" She called back to them. She looked down at the Deoxys, which was dazed and bobbing it's head a little. Her hand went around its head. She closed her eyes as Deoxys started to bob it's head faster, banging it a bit. The Pokemon felt as if lighting was striking it's brain. Eventually, after a grueling two minutes, Liza let go and the Pokemon stopped bobbing. It slowly tilted it's head back and faded, no longer moving. She stood straight, looking down at the Pokemon. It was not clear whether she had killed it or made it faint. Liza smirked a bit of an evil looked and turned around to the sound of guns being cocked.

Liza stood, surrounded by five Mossdeep Guards. All had a gun aimed at her. The scientist was behind the guards. "I'm sorry, Liza, but that Pokemon was important to research! Also, it seems your abilities are potentially dangerous to Mossdeep, which is why we must contain you." He spoke nervously.

Liza got angrier. The anger started to bubble up inside her and in frustration, she let out a scream. Not knowing, she had used her abilities in a pinch once again. The scream, loud enough to shatter glass, knocked out all the men in front of her on the spot. They dropped their guns and fell to the floor. She smirked, not knowing that she had actually wiped their minds by accident.

**[Evil Karma ends here. Both choices continue below.]**

* * *

She nodded and walked out of the Space Center, smiling. She sighed. "Well, that was quite a day…" She didn't walk far to the gym when she recognized a familiar figure in the front of the gym. She smiled, knowing who it was and ran over to the figure.

The figure smiled as she ran over. "Liza!" he called out, smiling back.

"Tate!" She exclaimed, embracing him.

After pulling away from the embrace, Tate spoke.

"You won't believe the day I had…"

"You won't believe mine either…" She replied.

"I guess that's why – " He started to say.

"We're twins?"

They both smiled, walking into the gym under the moonlit night.

* * *

Ok, now that the chapter is done, let's look back on what abilities Liza has unlocked so far.

Telekinesis – Lift objects, people and Pokemon.

Psychic Blast – Telekinetic that propels things backwards.

Grasp – Contain something in the air with strong force. (Good Karma story)

Brainstrike – Boil the mind. (Evil Karma)

Empathy – Speak telepathically. Note: She had this ability before the events of The Veil.

Psychic Scream – Wipes memory and knocks people and Pokemon out. (Evil Karma)

If I missed some, let me know!

Ok, so I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Nice reviews/comments are appreciated. PMs work too, but whatever, that's no fun. I'll let you guys guess who's next by giving a hint.

He's the only character of his type to appear in the Pokemon games.

The next 8 characters are going to be gym leaders anyway, so I guess that's another hint. And in Hoenn, so there! Three hints! See you guys later!

~~~~ Crystar


End file.
